When Our Cars Collide
by RinxFallenAngel
Summary: what happens when frank is faced with, the vampire gerard who wants nothing more then revenge on the man who killed him, who happens to be frank, WARNINGS: Ferard,Sex, rape, Violence
1. When our cars collide

Rain pelted onto the ash volt and onto the black mustang. Curse words flowed from the white lips as he struggled to keep control of his car, this weather was impossible to drive in. his windscreen whippers did next to nothing to clear the windscreen. The road before him was barely visible it was a miracle he hadn't crashed yet. His hazel eyes darted over what he could see. Sighing he thought over what had just happened his long time boyfriend had ended it on their fourth year anniversary. A few tears leaked down his face as he remembered the conversation and how he was told about the other man in his boyfriend's life.

A screeching of tires caught his attention as he looked to see the horrified face of another boy and the headlights of his car before everything went black.

My eyes shot open as I glanced around; I was in an all white room. The annoying beep of a heart monitor was here, well then that just told me where I am. My memory flashed back to what had happened. I was driving home from work when I spun out on a corner, I could just barely remember another car being there. That is when everything connected; I had hit the other car. Guilt rushed through my blood stream as I remembered the guy in the other car, the fear in his eyes as my headlights hit him, and it looked like he had been crying. Biting my lip I pushed the button to summon a nurse and waited. I just had to know what had happened to that man.

The door screeched open and I sat up and looked over to the nurse entering the room.

"Good morning Mr Iero" she greeted

" Miss I was wandering what happened to the person in the other car" I asked and then I watched as her once perky smile fell and fear gripped my gut tying it in painful knots.

" I am sorry Mr Iero but he did not make it" she whispered her head ducking down slightly as to not look me in the eye, that was when I realised I had just killed someone. He probably had a family and people who loved him and I just took that all away. I ripped his life from him. Restraining tears I looked to her, I had to know.

" What is his name?" I asked timidly.

" Gerard Way" she said before leaving me to the peace and quite of my room. Looking down the tears cascaded down and flooded onto the white sheets cloaking me. I was the reason someone was dead. I Frank Anthony Iero was a murderer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Gasped breaths rushed into my lungs. Fear gripping my body as I looked around I was encased in something white; the last thing I remembered was headlights and HIS face. I struggled and ripped through the weak material and glanced around my surroundings and frowned. Slipping my feet onto the cold tiles I looked down at my self and saw that I was wearing what I was before but my blood now stained the material. Frowning I saw a hole that looked like something large had pierced through and hit me. But when I placed my hand to my torso there was no wound, there was not sign of injury at all. Confusion laced my thoughts and I examined the rest of my body. It was like that for every part of me, none of me had been hurt. But that made no sense what so all. Taking another glance around my surroundings I noticed something's that stood out to let me know where exactly I was. Seeing the other metal tables with similar white cloth covering people, I stumbled back I shock realising where I was. I was in the morgue. Everybody thought I was dead, or was I? I wandered over to one of the many tables but this one was empty and looked at my reflection and fear laced me, my skin was ghostly white and my eyes though they were still hazel had become a sharper and harsher shade of it. When I gasped I noticed something strange in my mouth, opening it for further inspection I noticed fangs and my mind began to swim. This wasn't normal. There was no way in hell this was normal. When I thought back to remember what happened I saw his face again and an inexplicable hatred coursed through me and a vicious snarl ripped from my mouth. Though I didn't understand why I hated him so. Surely the crash had not been his fault, the weather was impossible to drive in. but inexcusable thing was, he was the one who killed me.

I smelt a delicious smell drift towards me, my throat burned with desire to taste what that oh so sweet aroma was. That was when the female doctor came down, she froze when she saw me and that is when something bestial in me awoke.

Growling I crouched down and smirked as she attempted to run and lunged. Clasping a hold of her I yanked her head to the side and sunk my new fangs into her soft white neck. Blood ran thickly down my throat and I moaned in pleasure as it coursed into my veins. My eyes flashed red as I continued to devour every drop in her veins. Ripping away from her flesh I dropped her and stumbled back landing on my butt I sat there in shock.

Blood droplets still leaked from my mouth and that is when I realised what I was. Tears brimmed my eyes as I realised I was now cursed to walk eternity, alone and lost. I knew no one needed me and no one wanted me why would that change now. I wiped my eyes and looked at my hand instead of tears running from them it was blood.

Scrambling to my feet I stole her doctors cloak and wrapped it around me. Placing her down onto where I was once laying and placed the white cloth of her head and wandered out of the morgue. Looking around the hospital all of the smells were just tantalizing and it took a great deal of strength to resist another feed. I wandered over to the counter and looked at the receptionist.

" There was a car accident patient what room was he placed in and what was his name," I ask politely looking into her eyes so she couldn't refuse me.

" Room 303 and his name is Frank Anthony Iero," she said as though in a trance. I smiled at her in thanks and wandered towards the room and soon found it. Looking in I saw him, he had his head his hands and I could tell he was crying. I frowned. What did he have to cry about? I was the one who died. Frowning I wandered into the room.

" Hello Mr Iero I am Dc Way" I said a sinister smile flowing across my features. I noticed him look up and then saw recognition in his eyes that was when I knew he had seen me before the crash. Wandering over I flashed my fangs at him and saw a glint of fear, leaning down and lent to his ear my breath running over his sensitive skin. Before saying.

" You Killed Me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Lets Paint these walls pitchfork red

A smirked painted over my lips as my tongue brushed over them, he smelt delicious. The smell wafted over me. I closed my eyes and pulled back and glanced down into those hazel eyes and saw the fear and confusion. Malice circled my emotions and my eyes darkened.

" Tell me frank do you think it very fair that you lived and I didn't?" I questioned leaning closer to his shocked face. Watching as all I had said registered in his eyes.

" I-I am sorry I-I n-never meant f-for you to die" he whispered. My hearted clenched seeing the sincerity in his eyes. My heart told me it was not his fault but the blood in my dead veins boiled and my fangs grew larger. My eyes flashed red as I snarled at him.

" What good does that do me know?" I snapped leaning forward fist clenching and unclenching. I watched curiously as tears welled into his eyes. Confusion engulfed me and I froze before him. Locked in his gaze I had no idea of what to do. Half of me knew it was not his doing. But the new part of me thought other wise. My muscles grew tense as I fought inwardly over which side would win. A longing desire loomed inside me to rip through his flesh slowly and watch as he slowly died in agony. But another side of me yearned for something else. I knew not what it wanted but it yearned for something.

A single teardrop fell and landed onto my cold flesh and I flung myself back and into the dark corner. Watching him from my corner I noticed him watching me just as intently. My muscles shook as I watched this bizarre human.

Torn between my two I options I fled, bolting down the halls and out the doors into the cold dark rainy night.

Not knowing where I was going or what I was intending to do, I just continued to run, I had to get away and mull over what my decision would be. I felt the familiar rip at my throat as the thirst tugged at me. Trying my best to ignore it I continued to run. Returning to my dark house I ran in and slammed the door shut locking it I went into my room.

This made no sense I had no idea of what to do, and no matter what I did his face did not leave my mind, ripping at my emotions making me remain indecisive.

What was I going to do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tears ran down my face as I watched him bolt from the room. Confusion rocked over me as I watched the man I supposedly killed running from my room. Looking down at my hands I saw blood, my hands were now stained with his blood, I was the reason he was dead. I caused his pain and misfortune. But. If I killed him how could he have just been in my room?

Dropping my feet over the edge of my bed I got down and wandered out the doors ripping my IV and all the other little needles in my skin out. I felt the blood drop down my arms as I continued down the hall to the front reception.

Upon my arrival the nurses began to panic and ran over to me. Only then did I comprehend how things my look. Me wandering down the hall in my hospital gown, my tears drenched face and blood drenched arms. My body shaking as I looked up at them.

" G-Go down t-to the morgue t-there should b-be a b-body m-missing" I stammered fear drenched my veins as the image of his fangs shot through my mind. That was when everything clicked. I knew what he was. What I had created.

Him, Gerard Way was now a vampire. But he was no ordinary vampire he was one born or wraith and hate. He had become this because I had killed him before he was meant to die. The true Gerard may not hold a grudge but his new vampire blood was born to hold grudges through eternity. Now I understood why he left my room. I could only hope the human emotions he still bore were strong enough to fight off the inner vampire. I only just then noticed the nurses talking to me.

" Mr Iero you should not be out of bed come on we must take you back and clean up your wounds." She said sweetly. Shaking my head I tore myself away from her.

" No check the morgue first I will go nowhere b-before you check it, s-see if the b-body of G-Gerard way is d-down there" I said as forcibly as I could. I watched her sigh as one of the other nurses went down there.

I jumped as I heard her shrill scream and watched as she ran back into the room and began to call the police. The other nurses looked at me with fear. I realised what had happened, Gerard was gone and he must have fed when he woke up, and me knowing all of this looked suspicious so they thought I had done it.

I looked behind me as the police charged in pushing me to the ground roughly and clenching my hands behind my back before cuffing them. I struggled and tried to reason with them but it did little good. They dragged me towards their vehicles where the lights were flashed blue and red. Being shoved into the back and told to be quite there was nothing much I could do other then sit there.

When we arrived I was dragged into a cell and thrown to the ground before locked in. tears dripped down my face as I realised I deserved this. I killed a man this was the consequence. I looked toward the bared window and out at the full moon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next night was cold. I had no blanket or bed. I just sat on the cold cement and stared at the ground, but a noise caught my interest. Looking to the window and saw something I wasn't expecting.

He was there at my window. Peering in at me. Staring at me a hunger in his eyes. A hunger. For revenge. The fangs glinted in the light. It was him.

Gerard.


	3. lying in the aftermath

Shivering I draped my arms around my legs and looked back up into his dark eyes. I heard the snarl leave his mouth and I felt tears prickle at my eyes. I knew that my time was coming soon. I knew that now he was going to end my life, but I also knew I deserved this. I had brought this upon myself. Watching as he broke through the bars, he descended down in front of me. Closing my eyes I felt him pick me up then I felt that searing pain and I knew he had bitten me. My head began to swim and my thoughts hazy before everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I felt his body go limp in my arms and I pulled away. Licking the red substance off my lips I gazed down at his weak frail form. I felt drawn to him and I knew not why. Laying him upon the ground gently I got back up and leapt through the window and fixed the bars back into place before running.

There was a battle being waged inside of me. Half of me wanted to kill frank but the other wanted to hold him and make sure he never hurt again. Frowning I sighed and decided to think of something else. Then I remember HIM. He broke my heart before I became this and now he was going to pay.

Changing direction I started heading to his house remembering where it was. I saw the lights on and glanced through the window to see him in bed with a woman. That mad me angrier yet sadder at the same time. A few blood tears trickled down my face before I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I headed for the door and knocked on it gently and waited for him to come to it.

Watching him open it I noticed the scowl come onto his face.

" What are you doing here fag?" he snapped and I bit back a growl and tried to look innocent and broken. I saw the girl wander up behind me a look of disgust etched onto her features.

" I-I just, I wanted to see you again" I mumbled head down letting my fringe frame my face and hide my true intent that shone so brightly in my eyes.

" Well fuck off I don't want you here faggot, cant you see I have more important business to take care of" he snapped and I felt my heart break and fought the urge to cry and snap as neck.

" P-please just let me in and here me out," I 'pleaded' everything coming out of my mouth was a lie. I didn't feel for him how I used to. He was just a cheap man whore.

" Fine hurry it up faggot" he snapped standing to the side. An almost unnoticeable smirked painted its way onto my face. I watched as he closed the door, the smirk growing wider into a sinister smile.

" Why thankyou James, it's most appreciated" I purred moving closer my fangs showing clearer now. I moved closer and smelt his and her blood. A wicked glint shone in my eyes as I heard the pulses pick up pass with fear.

" Sorry I can't be as understanding about our whole situation. I am afraid I need to seek payment for what you did to me" I cooed moving closer and watched him shrink into the corner as I slinked closer to him. My shadow was cast over his face but it wasn't strong enough to cover the petrified look that had permanently found residence on his face.

" So long and goodnight" I purred before running my nail down his shirt ripping it open. Running my nail down his chest I watched the warm shoots of liquid flow down his chest. Smirking I pilled apart the skin exposing his bloodied rib cage and ripped it open receiving a agonised scream from him. I savoured it and smirked before reaching out towards his heart. Clamping my hand around it I began to squeeze as he convulsed in pain. I squeezed harder until it burst. Blood spurted over my face and his girlfriends. My eyes shone red as I smirked and licked the blood off my fingertips and turned to the little whore he was sleeping with. Moving closer she began to scream and plead. Begging for me to do anything but kill her. Smirking my fangs grew.

" Sorry honey I don't swing that way" I purred before ripping my fangs into her delicate skin drinking whilst ripping my nails down her back and watched as her blood painted such pretty colours on the wall. Pulling back I smirked licking my lips I through down a red rose.

Leaping from the window I ran across the rooftops and back to my house. Going in I started the water for the shower and began to strip down. Getting in I cleaned myself off got dressed then went around the house securing everything so absolutely no sunlight could break in. lying down in my bed I closed my eyelids and fell asleep dreaming of the fun I would have the next night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eyes flickering open I yawned and slowly got out of my bed. Stretching I got changed and headed out into the cold night and planned out my evening.

First on my to do list.

Feed

I wandered down the streets and glanced around at all of the mortals passing by me. I knew I had fully surrendered to my inner beast now but there was no way I could change back. It had taken over and it loved being in charge.

Once I had spotted a spectacular looking girl I wandered over. Greeting her with a charming smile I leaned into look into her eyes.

" Hello miss sorry for the intrusion I am Gerard way and I was wandering if you would grace me with your presence tonight for a walk because the moon is most brilliant" I smiled innocently and watched as she smiled back a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

" O-Of course lead the way" she said politely it hurt me to know I was going to kill her.

As we wandered I led her into the park and over by the pond. No one ever came over here at this time of night. I had no idea why they just didn't. I glanced over at her as the moonlight reflected off of her skin. I lent in acting as though I were going to kiss her before detouring and sinking my fangs into her neck. Draining her dry I dropped her to the floor before leaving a red rose beside her.

" Sleep well young one," I purred into the night before going to my next destination.

As I neared the bared window I smelt the familiar and oh so tempting aroma of frank's blood. Looking through the window I saw him lying in the corner. He looked peaceful and I don't know what it was but I felt drawn to him. I entered through the bars again and went and sat beside him. Looking down at his delicate features I knew I couldn't hurt him. But the thing that scared me is I didn't know why I couldn't. Brushing a strand of hair out of his face I was transfixed.

What was happening to me?


	4. Watch The Tears Fall

I felt some fingers brush over my face; they were ice cold and sent a shiver down my spin. Flickering my eyes open I looked up into a familiar pair of hazel eyes, they weren't threatening anymore, they were confused yet soft.

Looking up into his eyes I slowly sat up.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask him shyly trying to hide my fear. But I felt less frightened by the minute, his eyes were just so calming and I felt drawn to them.

" I-I don't know' he replied. I could see the confusion flashing through his eyes. Watching them I hardly noticed, as we slowly got closer to each other. I watched as he looked completely and solely into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through me.

" G-Gerard what are you going to go with me?" I asked him unsurely. I watched as he his eyes darted around scanning the area around us. I knew he was thinking it over. We both didn't really know what was going on. I felt sorry for what I had done to him. He now would never age and would have to watch all of the people around him die from old age or injury as he continued to live on. I knew I had cursed him for life. I looked down at my hands I knew I needed to pay for what I had done, so why wasn't he killing me? Surely the vampire in him would not want to let me to continue to walk this earth after taking his life. But then again I didn't know what the human in him thought. His human heart, I did not know what he was like before he died. I didn't know how strong his human heart was. But I did hope it was strong.

Watching him again I jumped startled as he spun on me and looked me directly in the eyes. His eyes seemed like they were searching me again trying to find an answer I was confused about him and he intrigued me so much. What could he be thinking?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I looked around the cell, I felt drawn to him and I didn't know why, it confused me. Looking into his eyes again I saw guilt and knew he mourned over what he did to me. He seemed innocent enough. Standing to my feet again I looked down at him before pulling him to his feet chucking him onto my back and began to run home. Once there I through him onto my bed and stared down at him again.

I was confused and it was frustrating me a lot. I looked down at him again and crawled above him on my bed, once our faces were level I smashed my lips down onto his. It felt right yet wrong again. Pushing harder onto him I deepened it, I felt the shock running through his veins. I was shocked as well but all control over my body had gone. Running my hand up his thigh I felt him sigh against my lips. I was in bliss, right then my mind snapped back into my body and I thrust myself away and to the other side of the room. Pants ripped from my mouth as I looked down on his blushing shocked face. Watching him slowly sit up, I bit my bottom lip nervously.

" I am sorry," I murmured before bolting from the room and out to the cold world outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The blood in my veins froze as his cold mouth crashed to mine. I watched him panic and leave, I lay there frozen. Eyes wide I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. I glanced around the room, thinking back to the kiss I thought over what I felt. It felt like his mouth belonged there and when his hand touched my thigh I felt like I was in heaven. But. Why am I feeling this way? About a guy no less.

Clambering to my feet I dashed for the door. I knew I had to find him and tell him how I felt so I could have that feeling again. I now knew how I felt. Running out into the cold I looked around. My breath shone in front of my face I noticed footsteps heading toward the park. I could only pray that they were his. I began to follow them and the only thing keeping me company was the sound of snow crunching under my bare feet. I could no longer feel my feet they were frozen.

As I wandered past an alley on the way to the park an arm wrapped around me and dragged me into it. I struggled hard and looked up at my attacker, he had harsh red hair and a wicked smile. Shivering I tried to rip away from him when something cold was placed to my neck I knew instantly what it was. It was a knife. Looking up at him with fear began to shake slightly. I felt so lost here, was I going to die here alone? Then again this is exactly what I deserved after all I was the one who killed Gerard I didn't deserve to have a happy life with the man that I had killed. But deep down I didn't want to die. I knew that most people didn't, but at least they sat safe at home far away from being killed. Unlike me who was now staring death right in the face. I shivered and knew I wanted to see one person before I died.

" GERARD!!!!" I screamed. Hoping he would get here in time so I could see him one last time. Closing my eyes I waited for the ending blow. I felt the knife dig into my neck and the blood trickle down my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. Pain ran from my neck but then the knife was ripped from my flesh. I felt cold hands clasp around me then there was wind whipping at me I felt like I was being carried. I was beginning to get woozy I barely managed to get my eyes open. And I saw him, he was hovering over me a worried expression as he pushed a towel into my wound to try and stop the bleeding.

" Come on Frank hold on" he murmured I smiled slightly he had said my name, I knew what I was feeling was often frowned upon. But I don't care I just wanted be here with him. I didn't care if I died as long as he was there. My vision got hazy before everything faded to black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I looked down at him blood tears leaking down my face as he closed his eyes and went limp.

" No" I whispered weakly. I shook him gently but that did nothing, he didn't reply or move. I heard his heart beat fading. I began to panic tears flooding my pale skin. Putting more pressure on the wound I began to prey though I knew that would do nothing. More tears ran down my face. I had failed him.

" Forgive me Frank," I whispered more tears running down my. Slitting my wrist I placed it over his mouth and let my blood run down his throat. He just lay there I closed my eyes hoping and preying. I waited but still nothing happened.

Was I too late?


	5. Let us be one

WARNING: there is a lemon later on in this chapter if you don't like them then stop when you see the sign saying lemon.

Tears ran down my face as I looked down upon his pale unmoving face. My blood tears leaked onto his face and trickled off his check. How could I have let this happen I let him die? It was my fault this time. I ran my fingers down his pale neck and let my eyes drift closed. I lay down next to his motionless body and held it close to me. Resting my head in the nap of his neck, breathing in his scent I held his cold body close to mine before falling to sleep.

* * *

The night air was cold as it brushed over my skin but that is when I remembered that I hadn't left the window open, I leapt forward teeth barred and looked around. I also noticed that frank was no longer lying beside me. Panic flooded my veins and I spun around only to come face to face with the person I as looking for.

I looked into his deep hazel eyes I felt drawn to them.

" F-Frank" I asked uncertainly only to see him smirk. I looked back into his eyes. A smile painted onto my face as I knew it had worked he was now here alive. Looking into his eyes again I hesitantly lent forward and placed my lips shyly to his. I felt him smile into the kiss and begin to kiss back. Happiness flooded through me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes again. I knew I didn't know much about it but what did I really need to know? I love him and as far as I am concerned that is all that matters.

" Frank will you be my mate" I whispered a blush tinging over my cheeks. I glanced up at him through my hair and saw a blush across his face as well.

" Sure" he replied with a smile. I grinned and looked down at him.

" Where were you last night" he asked me. I looked down and then glanced back up at him.

" I was speaking to the vampire council because I wasn't sure if gay relationships were allowed so I had to seek advice. They said it was fine and well frank I need to tell you something" I said and looked down.

" Ok" he said looking up at me expectantly.

" I love you" I whispered and glanced down at him. Nerves ran through my body. I was wandering what was going through his head. Did he think I was a freak, was he going to turn me down. I bit my bottom lip hard enough for blood to run down my chin. I looked into his eyes again nerves paralysing me.

* * *

I looked into his eyes; I saw the nervousness reflect through them I saw the blood run down his chin. Leaning forward I ran my tongue up chin letting the blood land onto my tongue, I let my lips meet his and pulled him closer towards me.

" Well Gerard I have one thing to tell you' I said and saw the anticipation dance in his eyes.

" I love you too," I said with a grin. And lent in and kissed him again. Pulling him closer I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him grip my waist. I also felt us back up and land on the bed. From my back I looked up and into his eyes and then moaned as I felt his hand glide up my thigh. Pleasure shot through my body.

* * *

Lemon:

I ran my hands up his thighs and lent my head down nipping at the skin on his neck. Biting down gently I heard him moan and then licked the wound. I nipped down and then slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Running my hands up his chest I nipped at his nipple, his back arched and his hips thrust up in response. Nipping down his chest I began to suck on the sensitive skin just above his pants and ran my hands down his thighs before coming back up and undoing the button of his pants and pulling down the zip before I slid them off. His erection was plan underneath his pants. I ran my hands up the sensitive and now exposed skin of his thighs I felt his shiver and thrust ups with his hips again. I lent down and dragged his boxers down with my teeth and smirked watching him squirm.

* * *

Shivers ran through my body as the cold air touched my erection. I saw Gerard smirk up at me before descending upon it. A gasp ripped from my throat as I arched my back from the pleasure of feeling his lips around it. I gripped the bed sheets beneath me moaning. I thrust into his mouth.

Just as I was about to cum he pulled away. A disappointed groan came from my mouth. I looked up at him and slipped fingers into his mouth and sucked on them enticingly. I grew harder just from the sight of it. I felt him drag his fingers over my hole and push one in. a moan came from my throat and he inserted another and soon after all four were in. he was stretching me and I moaned and writhed under him it felt perfect.

I saw him wet his erection. I hadn't even noticed him undress. He positioned himself at my entrance and began to push in. I closed my eyes and it hurt like hell. Soon he was all of the way in and just waiting for me. Soon the pain turned into pleasure. I thrust into him and moaned as he began to move.

He pounded harder and harder, I moaned arching my back. Pleasure pulsed through me as he went deeper and deeper and hit a special place inside of me. Arching my back I moaned louder then I have ever before. I was so close when I felt him wrap his hand around me and begin to pump me in tune with his thrusts. I saw stars and moaned loudly as I came. I felt him release deep inside of me coating my insides with his seed.

I felt him drop down beside me and looked into his eyes.

" I love you Gerard' I said softly snuggling into his side.

" I love you too Frankie' he replied and I smiled before slipping into sleep.

* * *

I smiled as I watched his sleeping figure and pulled him closer to me and held tightly to his hot little body and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Ok this was my first gay lemon I hope it was all right)


	6. As Your Body Remains

It was early morning the sun had just risen over the horizon. I sat watching the news while Gerard still slept. A report on a male and female who were brutally murdered just one night ago. I gasped as the news reporter said how they died. How could anyone do anything like that? He announced their names. James Conwell and Rose Burming.

James had his chest cavity ripped open and his heart crushed. But isn't what made me freeze. The girlfriend had her blood drained. And claws marks running down her back. I shivered, so a vampire did this? He also left behind a single red rose.

Who could be so horrible and barbaric? I heard Gerard move beside me, he was staring at the screen coldly. I frowned.

" Gerard can you believe this who would do something like that?" I mumbled to myself. I saw him shrink down in guilt it seemed. I froze as my blood ran cold. Shaking my head in disbelief.

"No, no, no" I whispered in denial shaking my head profusely. It couldn't be. He couldn't have done that could he? I saw him move to come closer to me. I backed up falling off the bed and stared up at him in shock and hurt, with a little bit of fear laced through my body.

" Frankie please you don't understand" he said moving closer I moved back further. Trembling I got slowly to my feet and stumbled or the door.

" Frankie please stop" he cried reaching for me. I spun to face him tears running down my face.  
" DON'T TOUCH ME' I screamed at him before turning and running away as fast as I could.

The crisp morning air ate at my cool flesh as I ran. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I had to get away from him. I don't know where it was coming from but an unexplainable hatred and anger burst through my blood stream. I couldn't control and I don't know where it was coming from because I have never felt anger or hatred this strong before. It wasn't like me to feel these things.

Then I realised this is the vampire side that was hard to control. I stopped in mid step as I realised how hard it was for Gerard to control himself now. But I still couldn't forgive him for killing those people. I sighed and sat down where I was. I didn't know where I was but it was a small grass clearing in a forest somewhere. I pulled out my phone as I felt it beep. There was a text message from Gerard.

I was going to throw it away, not wanting to read any of his excuses but curiosity got the best of me. I opened the message and sat shocked. There was the reason he had done it. I now knew that that guy was his old boyfriend who cheated on him with a chick. I felt anger boil in me. How could any one do that to my Gerard? How could anyone hurt him like that I would personally torture anyone who hurt Gerard like that again.

But then I realised, this time it was me hurting Gerard. I knew how hard it was to control the rage, so he couldn't of been able to control when he saw his boyfriend. So I couldn't blame him. How could I be so stupid to just run away from him with out him explaining things first? How could I be cruel and so non understanding. A single blood tear rolled down my pale cheek.

I got to my feet determined to go and apologise, but then I remember I was lost. I sighed before sitting down again. I took out my phone and text Gerard that I was lost and that I was sorry for running out on him before.

I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around before everything went blank.

* * *

I ran into the clearing in search of Frankie but I couldn't see him anywhere. I began to panic small teardrops welling up in my eyes.

" Where are you Frankie?" I muttered in panic. There was no sign of him until I spotted his phone. I lent down and picked it up there was a small bit of blood on the phone. A harsh growl ripped from my throat as I got up and sniffed the area when I caught franks scent I took of sprinting.

If anyone had laid one harmful finger on my Frankie they would live a slow painful death. I would make sure of it.

I had been running for three days now and there was still no sign of him. Tears ran down my face in desperation. I looked everywhere but his scent soon faded. I had no way of finding him.

I punched a tree in anger before sliding down it to the ground as more tears ran down my face.

' Frankie god I am sorry I cant believe I let you get hurt again" I muttered to myself head down with my hair falling in front of my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching and I bolted to my feet.

I turned to see who it was and felt my blood stop in its place, for standing right in front of me was non other then James.

But how could he still be alive. Then I noticed he wasn't alive, he was now a vampire. But how Then I remembered how I became a vampire and took in a deep breath.

" What do you want James' I asked?

" Well I would be nice to me if I were you or you wont see your precious little Frankie ever again" he said with a cruel smirk.

" Where is frank and what have you done with him, if I find out he has been hurt in anyway I will kill you again but make it even worse then the first time" I snapped.

All he did was smirk as me and throw me Frankie's necklace.

It was covered in blood.

What had he done to my Frankie?


	7. As Days Fade And Nights Grow

I watched him turn and disappear into the forest. A few blood tears trickled down my face as I clutched Frankie's necklace to my chest.

"I will find you frank I promise" I hissed into the cold night air.

I got to my feet before sniffing the area. I got James's scent and smirked, I began to follow it into the forest steadily getting deeper and deeper. It seemed to go on forever. I groaned in frustration and I paused I was hungry I needed to feed but I couldn't just give up on Frankie for my own personally selfish needs. I marched on determined to find my Frankie.

As I went further on the darker it got. Blocking out the light from the moon. I sighed in frustration, where could they have gone?

I had come across a clearing and James's scent covered everything, there was no way of telling which way he went. I roared in anger before punching my fist through a tree. That is when I noticed that there was and oddly placed group of branches on the ground they seemed to be heading in a certain direction. I grinned, that was my Frankie of course he would leave me a trail to follow.

I picked up one of the branches and sniffed it. Frank's scent wafted into my senses, I smirked, and 'I'm coming frank' I mentally thought as I followed the trail.

As I walked I thought over what I could do to James to get my revenge for frank. Many thoughts ran through my mind like slowly dismembering him. Starting from his toes and fingers and working my way in. then it went to pushing him into the sun to slowly burn.

As I continued to walk my thirst grew and as it grew I became weak.

….

I had now been looking for frank for about a month. I was beginning to loose my faith. And I hadn't eaten since I had started looking. This forest went on and on and there was no food source anywhere, my senses grew weak and my eyes blurred. I stumbled over logs and rocks in desperation. Tears ran down my face and dripped onto the dirt behind me, leaving a thin red trail behind me.

My legs hit a log and before I could stop myself I had fallen face first into the dirt below me. I lay there weak helpless and tired. My eyes drooped and I mentally thought that maybe just a few hours sleep couldn't hurt.

As my min began to fade into the cloth of sleep heard a branch crack. My eyes struggled to open and I saw boots in front of my face. Glancing slowly up the body I noticed a strong looking man with blonde hair, a lip piercing and blue eyes. Behind him was another man he had a large Afro. I studied them both and watched them weakly from my spot on the dirt. As I studied them more I noticed they were both vampires. The blonde haired one bent down and picked me up and as he started to carry me somewhere, sleep claimed me and my world went black.

I woke up to someone pouring blood down my throat. Weakly swallowing I opened my eyes and noticed the man from before with the blonde hair. He held his wrist above my mouth letting the blood drip. After one month of not feeding I really needed this, I bit into his wrist pulling it to me and began to drink.

After awhile he pulled me from his wrist and helped me sit up and I had a chance to look around. We appeared to be in a wooden cabin, no lease still in the woods.

" Why were you out there' I heard him ask me. I turned and looked at him my eyes still felt hot from the tears telling me I hadn't been asleep for too long then.

" A vampire has stolen my mate I am trying to get him back' I replied then felt my heart sink when I thought about frank. It had been over a month was he even still alive. I looked down my long black hair falling in front of my face.

" We could help we know every part of this forest if you give us his scent we will be able to find him" the one with the fro said coming out from a different room. I nodded in my eagerness.

" Please that would be great I have been out there for a month, thankyou?" I said leaving the sentence unfinished after all I did not yet know their names.

" Bob and ray' bob the blonde on said then motion to the other ray. I nodded.

" I am Gerard the one I am looking for is called frank he was taken by someone called James" I said and noticed ray and bob's eyes darken at James's name, a chill ran down my spine.

" What's wrong?' I questioned and watched their faces saddened.

" James has frank under compulsion, he is James's little pet he does what ever he wants and it so gaga over James it is sickening" once those words left bobs mouth I felt my world shatter. So this was James's plan take another thing away from me? Break my heart again, fine but to drag poor Frankie into this was unforgivable. I bit my lip and let out a growl.

" You two agree to help me then?" I asked my eyes scanning over both of them to judge their reactions; I saw a smirk appear on bob's face.

" If it will humiliate James's then I am in," he said I smirked before standing and heading out the door with them following behind me. I looked into the sky the wind whipping through my hair and new determination in my mind.

" Don't worry Frankie I will find you and once I do I will make James pay for what he has done to you" I growled into the air around me hoping he heard the message I was sending.

" I will find you".


	8. I'd Be Another Memory

We stood out side of the large building where I knew frank was being held. I was not sure of what to do now considering apparently James has a large following. Balling my hands into fists I growled in frustration I want my Frankie back. I felt bob place a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I glared at the building that was now standing in my way.

" So what's the plan?" I questioned turning to look at them. They all looked at me and I could tell from the look in their eyes they had a plan. As they told me everything I smirked. And not to mention the fact that my to abilities I have discovered would help quite a lot. I turned back to face the building I smirked.

" I'm coming for you Frankie," I whispered before climbing through the window and into the building. As I snuck along the others following me we kept our eyes out for attacks coming our way. But it was oddly quite. As we continued on we entered a room and there stood James his arms around MY Frankie. A growl ripped out of my throat as saw James smirk.

" Let him go" I growled out him hands balling into fists yet again.

" Now why would I do that he is a charming little thing isn't he' he said as he ran his fingers up Frank's chest. I watched in horror as frank tilted his head back happily, liking this

" What have you done to him?" I asked glaring at him. I saw him smirk and pull franks hips to his and frank responded with a small moan. I closed my eyes not being able to take in the sight.

" Oh nothing at all' he said smirking and then I heard the doors open and guards piled in. I struggled against them as they began to restrain me.

" Frank please' I pleaded looking into his eyes. He frowned as he looked at me.

" Who are you" with his question my heart shattered. And as they dragged me to the holding cells. I kept my head down and held back the tears that welled.

" I will fucking kill you" I growled to James as they dragged me away. I watched the cell door close and slammed my fist into the wall behind me.

A single tear ran down my face as I sunk down the wall onto the floor. I saw frank staring at me then turning to follow behind James. I bit my lip and looked at the ground how could he take my Frankie from me I felt myself falling into a pit of uselessness. I couldn't seem to remember how we were going to get out and how we were going to get to Frankie.

" Don't give up Gerard' I heard beside me and looked through the bars at bob. He looked at me seriously.

" We have a plan remember don't worry we will get him back" he said determination set on his features. I felt a new pang of aggression and I got to my feet and looked the bars over scanning them trying to find a weakness. I smirked as I gripped the bars before ripping at them and ripping them in two. I walked out and went to the other cells and did the same.

We crept down the hall where I could smell James was, once to his room I took a deep breath I was hoping he hadn't done anything horrible to my Frankie. I kicked open the door and saw frank chained to the bed he seemed to be groaning in pain clasping his head. I bolted to his side and knelt by him clasping his face in my hands I looked into his eyes. And cleared the fog covering his mind.

" G-Gerard" he muttered as he looked at me. I smiled and nodded.

" I am here Frankie I am sorry it took so long" I said softly and stroked some hair out of his face when I noticed his eyes widened and in the cornea I saw the reflection of James. I turned around in time for the silver blade to thrust threw my gut. I paused in shock and made a sickening cough. I looked down and saw the steam rise from my searing flesh. Before everything registered and realised I heard a blood-curdling scream. I glanced and saw my blood coating frank. A flame of determination fleered in my eyes.

My hands gripped over James as my eyes turned black and I began to force his hands back forcing the sword out of my stomach. I gave a yell of pain before tearing it out, panting I glared up at James who looked at me shocked. I smirked as my fangs elongated and claws grew. I gripped James by his throat.

" I saved this for you James' I purred and smirked before a light emitted from my hand and James began to scream. As the light grew more intense his screams got louder, until they eventually stopped and he faded into dust and flew away on the wind. I fell to my knees gripping my hand, I heard a clank of metal behind me before tattooed gentle hands tenderly clasped my now bleeding torn hand and I watched happily as franks lips met my ruptured flesh.

" I cam Frankie, I finally found you" I said softly and tears ran down my faces as I collapsed in his arms holding him tight to me. I felt his arms around me and it never felt so right. Just to have him here in my arms it was all I could ask for.

We got up and walked to the exit we looked out as the moon hit us and the wind whipped around us. I clasped franks hand as we exited the building and into the forest. I turned to face ray and bob.

" Thankyou" I said. Looking at each of them, they just nodded in return.

" We finally got rid of James no need for thanks' ray said. I smiled at them. I couldn't help but think that this image in a weird way was like a twisted family. But it was imperfect, incomplete.

He wasn't here.


	9. Remember Me

I stood watching him as he left the house and walked down the Street. Following him in silence. As I watched him I could see despair in his eyes, I caused this despair. I looked down hair falling in front of my eyes. How could I do this to him? He looked so lost. I wanted to be there for him but I couldn't. I watched him continue on to work, pausing at the cemetery. I saw him walk over to a head stone and saw that is was my head stone. I could only imagine what is like for them when they had been told my body had been stolen from the morgue, and that they had to bury an empty casket. A red tear ran down my cheek as I looked at the tombstone.

" Gerard Arthur Way, Cherished friend, son and … brother."

…..

I heard something behind me as I looked at the tombstone, I spun around but nothing was there, I frowned as I pushed my glasses up my nose, I noticed something red on the ground… blood? I looked around, but where had it come from? I frowned confused before I turned back to the tombstone and placed down a single black rose and turned to head back to work. My long fringe fell in front of my face as I placed my frozen hands into my jacket pockets. I watched my breath condense in front of me. I fought back tears as I arrived at work and headed in and put on my uniform.

My mind was off today, I couldn't stay focused. My mind kept wandering back to the graveyard. I could have sworn someone had been there. And not only that but their presence felt familiar, it felt wanted.

" Mikey" I heard my name being chanted I turned and saw my manager.

" Your finished works over' he said chuckling. I nodded and changed from my uniform before heading out into the brisk winter air. I sighed as I thought about my brother. I looked across the street into an alley, I paused to have a double take, and Gerard was standing there. He was watching me. I hesitate looking at him but as a car went past he was gone. I shook my head.

" Great one mikey now your hallucinating' I muttered to myself before trudging home.

Once in I walked to my room and slammed the door shut. I turned my music up to its loudest before gripping the photo frame, inside it harnessed the picture, the last picture of me and Gerard together.

We had been at the fair, he had his arm around my neck and we both had ice cream on our faces from our ice cream fight. Tears dripped onto the photo before I fell from my hand and I fell back onto the bed curling into a little ball sobs shocking through my body like electric waves.

In my blurred teary vision I caught a glimpse of gerard in the corner of my room before everything went black, I had cried myself to sleep. As I had done most nights. And like every other night I had nightmares of what happened to Gerard in the crash the pain he must have gone through it was all I could seem to remember of him. In my sleep I heard a whisper.

" Remember Me," it cooed. My dream changed and my dream was of my past with Gerard, it was the good times with him. And I remembered Gerard for himself.

…..

I felt tears run down my face at the sight of my brother. He used to be so strong he used to be the one who held me together, and to see him broken like this. I walked over and lent my forehead against his temple I watched his dreams. More tears came and kissed his temple softly and murmured.

" Remember me" before I turned and left taking once last glance down at him. I knew I couldn't live like this much longer watching him go by day by day, shattering every new day in a new way. He was loosing a shard of himself with every minute. And I wasn't going to just stand here and watch.

I leapt out of the window and ran home, when I got there I smiled when I saw frank, I was glad he was here. Finally.

I noticed his eyes widened as he saw my blood stained face.

" What happened Gerard' he bolted over, and that is when I remembered and I collapsed into his arms crying. He led me over to eh bed stroking my hair cooing to me softly trying calm me down.

" Shh what's wrong' he asked softly and I gripped his shirt.

" I can't stand to see it frank my brother mikey he is tearing himself apart and it is all because of me". He continued to stroke my hair and just cooed softly saying it wasn't my fault as he caressed my shoulders and head softly. I felt relaxed in his arms. And soon found myself falling into a deep sleep.

…

I looked down at Gerard's fragile form it killed me to see him like this. I knew I had to get mikey for him but I didn't know how. I stroked his hair softly as he slept. I bit my lip I knew I had to help after all Gerard had done so much for me.

Determinded I got up from the bed getting his brothers address from his phone I ran there as fast as I could. I jumped through the window and looked down at the sleeping form. I noticed the wet patch on the pillow by him. His glasses were askew I took them off and placed them on the bedside table. I watched him closely before leaving a note by his head. I smirked at my handy work and ran back home and lay next to Gerard and pulled him to me and grinned and fell asleep.

…..

Lying on the bed next to mikey in perfect imitated scripture of Gerard's handwriting was a note reading.

Remember me.


	10. Never Trust, You Said

My eyes flickered open as the light from my open curtains cast down onto my face. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. Wait. Why was the curtain open it had been closed when I had fall asleep. I got to my feet resting a hand on my bedside table. I felt something crunch under my hand. I looked down and there was a note. My breath caught in my throat. I would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was… Gerard's.

What but how? That wasn't possible, was it? He was dead. I mean there was no body, but it had been confirmed right? There is no way that this could be from Gerard. My Gerard. My brother. I pulled the note closer to my face and examined it closely there was no denying it. It was Gerard's handwriting. But none of this was making any sense. How could it be here? He couldn't possibly be …. Alive?... could he?

I ran to my bathroom and showered and dressed, I grabbed the note in my hand and ran for the door. I would find him. I would show him that I remembered, that I was still here waiting for him. I would find my brother if it killed me.

The street was cold on my bar feet. It had snowed the night before, but I continued to ignore the biting cold. I needed to know where he was. Now that I knew he was out there somewhere.

I hated turned onto the street where Gerard's apartment used to be. I walked under the fire escape and looked up at the window. I began to make my accent up the flights of stairs. I pulled my coat closer around myself as I reached the top. My destination. My breath came out in rasps. I began to try and opened the window and it squeaked open slightly.

….

I heard the window squeak open. I bolted out of bed and into the corner of the room into the shadows out of view. My eyes darted to the ray of sun that flew into the room as the stranger entered. I squinted slightly from the brightness and remained in the shadows as to not burn myself. My eyes widened at the sight of the intruder.

His mousy brown hair and round glasses, His thin frame and height. Those hazel eyes that used to look up to me so much. Mikey. My lungs constricted painfully as I held back tears, while I watched him drop to his knees and cry. I hesitantly stepped forward; he spun around to seek out the source of the movement.

"W-who's there" he stammered, oh how I missed him.

"M-Mikey, it's me" I said softly and walked into his view range. I saw his body tense and heard his heart rate accelerate.

"B-but, h-how, t-that's not possible, y-you're dead" he stammered falling back onto the floor and crawling slightly away.

"Mikey please, you have to understand" I said and moved towards him slightly only to see him shrink back. My hand recoiled and I cat my gaze downwards.

"Please" I whispered helplessly.

…

Those eyes, that hair. But it wasn't him. He was different. He was dead. His skin was so pale. And he almost looked unnatural. This wasn't my brother. This wasn't Gerard.

How could he be? Gerard died in a car crash. There was nothing explaining why he should be here, before me. Right now. Unless…

" How?" I questioned.

" I'm a vampire Mikey" his words froze my heart. When did that happen? How long had he been alive for?

"How could you not tell me Gerard? It hut so much to know you were dead, and you don't even let me know that you never died!" I shouted standing up to face him dead on.

"W-what, b-but Mikey you don't understand…"

" No. You didn't tell me. You let me wallow in my mourning of you. You let me cry for you. You didn't even care" and with that I ran away.

…

" No Mikey wait" I could after him but he was already long gone and there was nothing that I could do to bring him back.

I sank to my knees there was nothing I could do. He was gone and I could not follow as the sun was still up. I knew he hated me now. And I understood that. I would hate me too. I guess that I was just scared. Scared that he would hate me because of what I had become. Or because I was no longer what I used to be. But now that I think about it. That was stupid. I mean this is Mikey I am talking about. He would accept me no matter what. How could I disclude him like this. This was my entire fault and I deserved it all.

I heard someone enter the room from behind me and felt cold hands wrap around me and hold me tight. I lent back into his chest it was times like these that I was thankful to have frank by my side. I do not honestly think that I could possibly make it through without him with me.

" It's all going to be ok G," he cooed stroking my hair as he let me cry on him. But I knew it wasn't. I knew it was too late. I knew I would never get him back. I would never have.

Mikey. And I knew that right now he was whom I needed the most. I needed my brother with me. I wanted him here. But that was never going to happen. I knew that he hated me now. And it was my entire fault. It was my fault that I could never hold him in my arms or comfort him again.

I had chased him away. My own bother hated me.

He would never look at me the same; I had hurt him worse than any other. I was what everyone thought I was.

I was a…

Monster.


End file.
